La Vida Da Giros Inesperados
by vinkaterevashs16
Summary: Edward Masen es un joven empresario exitoso con una reputación envidiable. Es él típico hombre que juega con las mujeres, jamás creyó enamorarse hasta que conoció a Isabella una chica muy hermosa y muy buena ella lo amó de verdad, pero él sólo jugó con ella, cuando se dio cuenta de su error la buscó pero ella había desaparecido.
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA DA GIROS INESPERADOS**

 **Prólogo**

Edward Masen es un joven empresario exitoso con una reputación envidiable. Es él típico hombre que juega con las mujeres, nunca creyó hasta que conoció a Isabella una chica muy hermosa y muy buena ella lo hizo de verdad, pero él solo jugó con ella, cuando se dio cuenta de su error la buscó pero ella había desaparecido

* * *

 **Narra Edward**

Estaba conduciendo hacia mi oficina, estaba muy distraída que no me di cuenta que casi arrollo a una mujer, la miraba más de cerca y ella, ¡Isabella! ! ! , no lo puedo creer, salgo del coche para el encuentro, ella me miró fijamente al parecer tan sorprendida como yo.

-¡Isabella! - grité acercándome a ella, me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que perdí el equilibrio.

\- Aléjate de mi! - gritó entre lágrimas.

\- Isabella, por favor espera, déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas.

\- Yo no tengo por qué escucharte, todo está más claro.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero sí lo impedido tomándola de la cintura.

\- Te amo - susurre

\- Jajajajajajaja ... por favor, ve a decirle eso a otra cosa que crea - se ha soltado rápidamente de mi agarré, intención de seguirla pero no pude y que haya un montón de personas invadieron la calle y la perdida de vista.

\- Maldición! ! - gruñí

Bueno me lo merezco, no puedo contenerme más las lágrimas, "soy un idiota" me dijo a mi mismo.

 **Flash back**

Estuve conduciendo muy alegremente mientras me dirigía hacia mi apartamento, estaba tan distraído que no me dio tiempo de frenar cuando vi a una chica parada en el medio de la calle, rápidamente a urgencias, pasé la noche en el hospital, no quería meterme en problemas, así que decidí esperar hasta que despertará.

Al día siguiente, miré que ella estaba sentada en la cama, y al parecer muy confundida.

\- Qué hago aquí? - preguntó en cuanto me miró.

\- Tuviste un accidente - le expliqué.

\- Ya lo recuerdo, tú me arrollaste.

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¿Cuándo podré irme?

\- Mmmm ... no lo se.

En ese momento, el médico entro con una enfermera.

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo se siente señorita Stewart?

-Bien, algo abrumado, pero bien - contestó - ¿Cuándo podre irme?

\- En unos cuantos minutos - dijo mientras escribía algo en la tabla que tenía en sus manos, luego salía de la habitación, la enfermera se quedó para revisar que todo estaba en orden.

\- ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó Isabella

\- Edward Masen, ¿y tú?

\- Isabella Stewart

\- Que bonito nombre - dije Tal y como lo había dicho el doctor en unos minutos le dieron de alta a Isabella, ella me gusta mucho, creo que ya la vas a la próxima víctima. Conversamos todo el camino de vuelta a casa, ella era una niña muy interesante, inteligente y sobre todo muy hermosa.

 **3 meses después**

Isabella y tú nos hicimos muy amigos, nos visitábamos con mucha frecuencia.

\- Isa, mmm ... ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana? - pregunté algo nervioso.

\- Claro - contestó sonriendo. Era mi oportunidad para tener una Isabella entre mis sábanas, se despidió con un abrazo y besó mi mejilla, acercó más mi rostro al suyo, nuestras narices se tocaron, mis labios rozaron suavemente los suyos, una extraña corriente registró mi cuerpo, era como una punzada de electricidad inyectada directamente a mi corazón.

\- Te quiero - susurró cuando separamos nuestros labios.

\- Yo también - dije volviendo a besar sus labios luego me marché.

El día tan esperado por fin llegó, Isabella estaba sentada en el sofá y yo estaba sirviendo una copa de vino.

\- Aquí tienes cariño - susurre en su oído.

\- Gracias - se estremeció ligeramente, empecé a besar después de beber el vino, la acosté lentamente en el sofá.

\- Te amo - susurró mientras besaba su cuello.

\- Yo también - había dicho las mismas palabras millas de veces, pero al decirlas las a ella me hizo sentirme especial, me hizo sentirme amado, "no eso no es posible" pensó.

 **2 días después**

Bueno, yo salí con la mía, después de esa noche, Isabella no paraba de llamarme o buscarme ya estaba empezando a irritarme. Había empezado a salir con una chica muy hermosa, estaba con ella en el centro comercial, en plena cita, ella se acercó a besarme y yo le cedía sin ningún inconveniente.

\- ¿Eduardo? - preguntó Isabella

\- ¡Isabella! ! ,¿Cómo estás? - pregunté alegremente.

\- Eres un maldito mentiroso - ella comenzó a llorar - te odio Edward Masen, ¡desearía jamas haberte conocido! - gritó desapareciendo.

 **Fin del Flash Atrás**


	2. Capítulo 2

**EDWARD**

《 Eres un maldito mentiroso, te odio Edward Masen, quisiera nunca a verte conocido》, no podía sacarme de la cabeza esas palabras que siempre me atormentaban, "fui y soy un completo idiota ", ¿cómo pude perder a la única chica que de verdad me amó, que me aceptó como era sin jugar me?. Después de ese día, ese fatídico día, me di cuenta del peor error que pude cometer en toda mi miserable vida, la busqué y busqué pero nunca la encontré, hasta hace poco, recordarla me hacía sentir menos miserable, tenía que encontrarla ahora que sé que está aquí en New York, no volveré a perder la, al menos quiero explicarle como fueron las cosas, necesitaba decirle cuanto la amo y la necesito.

Al día siguiente

\- Señor Masen, disculpe, el Señor Jenks ha llegado - anunció Rosalie.

\- Haslo pasar por favor - ella se retiró.

Contrate al señor Jenks para que investigue el paradero de Isabella, después de un breve lapso de tiempo él señor Jenks y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

\- Es un placer trabajar con usted señor Masen, volveré la próxima semana con la información que requiere - se retiró rápidamente sin más que decir.

TocTocToc, tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante - contesté, Alice ingresó con unos papeles en la mano.

\- Lamento molestar hermanito, necesito que firmes esto y verifiques a tú nueva asistente.

\- Claro hermanita, hazla pasar - no entendía por qué Alice estaba más sonriente que de costumbre - ¿y a qué se debe esa sonrisa tan llamativa?

\- Ahhhhh!, Jasper me invitó a salir - estaba que estallaba de satisfacción.

\- Qué bien por ti hermanita, espero que la pases bien.

\- Ay Edward odio verte así de triste.

\- No estoy triste, sólo algo cansado, ¿bueno no vas a traer a la nueva candidata? - pregunté intentando no hablar más sobre mi estado de ánimo.

\- No me puedes engañar Edward, ufff, tienes razón luego hablamos y no podrás escapar - dijo en tono amenazante.

Pasaron unos minutos y escuché unos golpes de nudillos sobre la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Buenos días, señor Masen, mi nombre es Isabella Stewart - me quedé sin aire, rápidamente le di la vuelta a mi silla, al verme ella se quedó petrificada.

\- Isabella - susurre acercándome a ella, logró controlarse antes de que me acercará. - A...Aqu...Aquí está mi currículo - me entregó unos papeles, ni siquiera los vi, los arrojé sobre la mesa - ¿no me va a hacer algunas preguntas? - pregunto con mucho nerviosismo.

\- No, imagino que Alice ya se encargó de eso - me acerqué más a ella - te he extrañado mucho, mi amor.

\- Señor Masen, podía por favor llamarme por mí nombre.

\- ¿Y entonces la contrataste?- preguntó Alice en la puerta, Isabella se alejó de mi rápidamente.

\- Si, la señorita Stewart, es nuestra nueva integrante - dije sin apartar la vista de su rostro sonrojado.

 **ISBELLA**

Demonios, porque, porque tenía que ser Edward mi nuevo jefe, aggg, ni modo tendré que adaptarme y hacerme la de la vista gorda, no puedo perder esté trabajo lo necesito mucho,《Hazlo por Charlie》me decía a mí misma, mi padre había sufrido un terrible accidente que lo había dejado paralítico, mi madre y yo estamos trabajando mucho para poder comprar sus medicamentos, ya que nuestra economía es algo baja me vi obligada a tener tres trabajos a la vez, en la mañana y tarde trabajaré en la empresa de los Masen, en la noche de mesera en un lujoso restaurante y los fines de semana de niñera de unos niños ricos y mimados.


	3. Chapter 3 Capítulo 3

**ISABELLA**

Estaba en mi cubículo ordenando algunos documentos que me encargo la señorita Masen.

Empezó a vibrar mi teléfono, cuando lo revise vi era un mensaje de Renée:

 _Aquí está el pequeño travieso extrañándote, te amamos._

Abajo había una foto del pequeño _Thomas_ saludando con toda la boca bañada de chocolate, suspire mientras una sonrisa se extendía en mi rostro.

Empecé a escribir un rápido mensaje:

 _Yo también los amo y los extraño, ¿Cómo esta Thomas?, ¿no le ha dado su crisis?_

Empecé a hiperventilar, si le hubiese dado su crisis no me importaría que me echen del trabajo saldría corriendo a ver a mi hijo. Sí, mi hijo, mi pilar, mi mundo…..mi todo.

En cierto modo le debo agradecer a Edward Masen el haber "estado" conmigo, si eso no hubiese pasado _Thomas_ no estaría a mi lado, ese pequeñín me saco del agujero negro, al que Edward me arrojo. Nunca se lo dije, ¿para qué?, él estaba feliz con su chica _piernas largas y espalda descubierta,_ tuve miedo que me hubiese tomado por un cualquiera embaucadora y rechazara a mi hijo, aunque ni estando loca se lo hubiera dicho él era, OH!, es el típico _Play Boy o Mujeriego_ que solo quiere a las chicas para llevárselas a la cama y no quiere tener hijos.

Mentiría si les dijera que no estuve tentada a llamarlo para decirle la verdad pero de pronto se me vienen a la cabeza esas imágenes de el con otra chica y mi sangre empieza de rabia, indignación y de impotencia. A pesar de las suplicas y regaños por parte de mis padres para que lo llamase, pude salir adelante claro con ayuda de mis padres.

A pesar de que _Thomas_ trajo mucha alegría a mi hogar siempre hay algo que va en contra de _La_ _balanza de la felicidad,_ y no me refiero al accidente de Charlie, lamentablemente _Thomas_ nació con epilepsia **(1)** , mi embarazo fue complicado y a la hora del parto _Thomas_ tardo más de lo debido en salir del útero, eso le ocasiono contusiones cerebrales los cuales lo llevaron a la epilepsia. Por aquella razón soy, no somos, muy sobreprotectoras con él, desearía con toda mi alma que _Thomas_ llevara una vida normal, que asista al jardín de niños y tenga amigos como cualquier niño de 4 casi 5 años.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar.

 _No, cariño. Thomas está bien, un poco triste de que no estés aquí pero bien._

Suspire aliviada, rápidamente teclee una respuesta:

 _No te olvides de que tome sus medicamentos, uff, los tengo que dejar, tengo que revisar algunas documentos, nos vemos en la noche, dile a Thomas que lo extraño y lo amo. Adiós, mamá besos._

Apague mi móvil y me concentre en mi trabajo, aunque en mi mente solo veía a Thomas junto con mis padres esperándome en la sala mirando la televisión con una fuente de palomitas de maíz.

\- Isabella, ¿podría venir por favor a mi despacho? - preguntó la señorita Masen por el teléfono haciendo que me sobresaltara.

\- Si, señorita Masen, enseguida.

\- Ufff, Isabella, por favor llámame por mí nombre, sí.

\- De acuerdo señori...Alice, voy enseguida.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndome a la oficina de Alice, cuando siento unas manos sujetarme la cintura, no supe como terminé en la sala de juntas pero de repente ahí estaba, me di la vuelta y miré a Edward que caminaba hacia mí.

\- ¿Ne...necesita algo, señor Masen? - dije en tono jadeante.

\- Si, a ti - susurró acorralado me en una esquina de la habitación.

\- Por favor - susurre - agradecería mucho señor Masen, que me concediera mi espacio.

\- No pedí opinión - dijo antes de capturar mis labios, me besó de una manera que debería ser ilegal, por un momento estuve tentada a seguirle el beso, pero se me vinieron a la mente el cómo besaba a aquella chica en el centro comercial, lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude.

\- Te amo, Isabella

\- Por favor, señor Masen le suplico que no vuelva a besarme, o si no, no me importaría que usted sea mi jefe- lo amenacé.

\- No, te perdí por cinco años, cinco miserables años, no volveré a cometer la misma estupidez.

\- Señor Masen, usted es mi jefe y yo su empleada, esa es la única relación que puede haber entre usted y yo, comportémonos como tal, por favor.

\- No me daré por vencido - fue lo último que susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

"No, no volveré a caer en sus redes", pensé, luego recordé que Alice me esperaba, me limpié aquellas traicioneras lágrimas que se escaparon y me dirigí hacia su oficina.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto.

\- Lo siento, mmmmmm...me llamó mi madre -le mentí.

-Mmmmmm...ok, ven, necesito que busques los papeles originales de esté señor.

-Claro- empecé a realizar mi lavor.

\- Mmmmmm...Isabella- me llamo.

\- ¿Sí, se le ofrece algo más? - pregunté

\- Si, necesito que Edward firme estos documentos, ¿se los puedes llevar?

\- Se...seguro -hoy afirmativamente no era mi día, _Maldición,_ gruñí internamente.


	4. Chapter 4 Capítulo 4

**ISABELLA**

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia la oficina del señor Masen, iba a tocar pero la puerta estaba un poco abierta, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

\- Si, necesito un ramo de rosas, si el más grande que tenga y que en la tarjeta diga _"para la mujer más hermosa del mundo: al igual que el color de estas rosas mi amor por ti es tan intenso y más"_ , bueno gracias - cuando terminó de hablar toqué la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Disculpe señor Masen, su hermana le envía esto para que lo firme - expliqué con la mirada fija en mis pies.

\- Claro - los firmó rápidamente - aquí tienes.

\- Gracias, yo me retiro.

\- Espera - me tomó del brazo, me aparte bruscamente - necesito que vayas a esta dirección, tenemos una reunión con los inversionistas.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté - en el horario no dice nada sobre una reunión.

\- Mmmm...reunión de último momento, es muy importante, te veo allá Stewart.

\- Yo…..no, no podré asistir señor Masen, tengo que cuidar a mi…..padre.

\- Lo siento, pero te necesito en esa junta.

Suspire.

\- De acuerdo, lo veré allá- me di la vuelta dispuesta a salir de esa oficina, tendré que cancelar mis planes con Thomas, se pondrá triste, detesto ver a mi hijo triste pero es necesario.

Las horas que estuve sentada en esa silla frente a la pila de archivadores se me hicieron eternas, quería llegar lo más rápido a casa para estar con Thomas, como dicen: _el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes,_ (nótese el sarcasmo), la verdad no me quejo, es mejor que tener que soportar al señor Aro Vulturi gerente y fundador de _Vulturi Construcciones,_ el peor jefe del mundo, me gritaba hasta por el aire que respiraba, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo por dos años hasta que me asegure de que tenía suficiente dinero en mi cuenta bancaria como para permitirme estar desempleada por unos cuantos meses.

-Todo el camino a casa estuve pensando acerca de lo extraño de este día, reencontrarme con Edward solo juego con las mujeres Masen había sido demasiado, lleve mi mano a mis labios y no pude evitar pensar en el "beso" que me dio, aún podía sentir el calor de sus suaves labios, sacudí la cabeza esperanzada de que aquel acto fuera expulsado de mi mente.

-¡Mami!- grito Thomas corriendo hacia mí- yegaste, yegaste- instintivamente lo cogí en brazos.

-Se dice: llegaste. Te extrañe mucho, cariño- bese sus mejillas- ¿Dónde está la Abu?- le pregunte.

-Abu, Renée, está haciendo comida rica- apunto hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo estuviste hoy?, ¿hiciste lo que tu abuela que decía, tomaste tus vitaminas?- pregunte picándole los costados.

\- SI, SI, SI- estallo a carcajadas- ya mami me haces cosquiyas- me detuve.

\- Se dice: cosquillas. Me alegra saber que has sido un niño obediente- sonrió orgulloso- ¿jugaste con Tommy?- su carita cambió drásticamente, paso de felicidad a tristeza- ¿Qué ocurre, bebé?- le limpie las lágrimas que caían a cantaros.

\- Tommy- empezó a decir jadeante- dice que ya no me soy su amigo y que no quiere estar con un bicho raro como yo- concluyo llorando nuevamente.

\- OH!, cariño, eso no es cierto, no eres un bicho raro, eres el niño más bueno, cariñoso y valiente que conozco y si Tommy no ve eso en ti está completamente ciego- sorbió su nariz y sonrió ligeramente- no le hagas caso, y aquí entre nos él es muy creído- le bese la frente y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

\- Hola, mamá-salude depositando a Thomas en su silla.

\- Cuéntame todo- me ordeno, Thomas y yo sonreímos de lo cotilla que es Renée.

\- ¿A que no adivinas quien es mi nuevo jefe?

\- Mike Newton-puse cara de asco. Mike y yo habíamos salido hace unos cuantos meses, pero como no el me confundió con aquellas chicas fáciles, ugg, en resumen él es un asco de persona.

\- No, aunque preferiría que él fuera mi jefe- me miro con curiosidad, suspire y mire lo concentrado que estaba Thomas en atarse las agujetas de sus zapatos- Edward Masen, es mi nuevo jefe.

Renée estuvo callada procesando aquella información.

-¿Qué ni se le ocurra acercarse a ti, si no se las verá conmigo?- dicho eso se volvió a concentrar en preparar la cena.

Suspire.

-Te ayudo, mamá- le dije- dentro de unas horas tengo que ir a una importante junta- les hice conocer.

-Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad?- dijo Renée.

-Sí, mamá me cuidare.

 **EDWARD**

Todo ya estaba preparado espero que a Isabella le guste el ramo de rosas que envíe.

Estaba en mi departamento dándome una ducha cuando vi la hora me apresuré a ducharme, la verdad no sé cómo terminé en este esmoquin pero de repente ya lo estaba vistiendo.

OK, Ok, Ok, debo concentrarme en esto, no quiero tener un accidente, debo salir del 《mundo Isabella》. Conseguí llegar sano y salvo al restaurante faltaban unos 20 minutos antes de que llegué Isabella pero ella tiende a adelantarse a la hora indicada.

Estaba mirando un cuadro cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme .

\- Llegaste mi amor - dije aun dándole la espalda.

\- Si mi amor, me encantaron las flores - me puse rígido al escuchar la voz de Kate, me giré bruscamente.

\- ¡Kate!, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Tú me invitaste, la dirección estaba en la tarjeta de las flores que me enviaste.

\- Lo siento mucho Kate, pero esas flores no eran para t...- puso un dedo en mis labios.

\- Shhh, no hace falta que mientas mi amor, sé que te mueres por mí al igual que yo por ti - dijo antes de besarme.

\- Disculpen la interrupción- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

\- ¡Isabella!


	5. Chapter 5 Capítulo 5

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, TARDIO!**

 **Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones navideñas y hayáis disfrutado de la familia.**

 **Bien, ahora sí. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, pero ante de poneros a leer he de daros la ¡GRACIAS! Por los lindos reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos…**

 **ISABELLA**

Bueno que más podía esperar de un _Play Boy_ , y lo peor es que yo caí en la misma trampa que probablemente él le está tendiendo a aquella chica, joder, ¿Por qué me pidió que asista a esta _reunión_? ¿No le basto con restregarme en la cara lo bien que me engatuso y me engaño? ¿Porque sigue hundiéndome en la miseria?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué me molesta que él se esté devorando la boca con aquella chica?

\- ¡Isabella!- gritó sorprendido.

\- Ahhh...yo lamento mucho haberles arruinado el momento - dije mirando mis pies, para ocultar el sonrojo que me causo aquella visión poco decente de ellos dos, y no fue por pudor sino por enojo.

\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ahora por favor retírate mi novio y yo estamos disfrutando de una cena romántica –exclamo en tono arrogante la rubia oxigenada, tosí ahogando una estruendosa carcajada, ¿el, Edward _solo juego con las mujeres_ Masen con novia?, .JA

\- Siento arruinarles la….cena, hago recuento de que solo vine aquí porque me dijeron que iba a haber una reunión de trabajo, muy importante - lo fulminé con la mirada, el bajo la mirada y la rubia alzo una ceja, un incómodo silencio nos invadió-bueno, ya que por lo visto hubo un _"mal entendido o engaño"_ y como yo no pinto nada aquí procederé a retirarme.

\- ¡Espera Isabella!- me tomó del brazo, ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? - Kate, vete por favor.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella sorprendida por las palabras de su _"novio"._

\- Yo….los dejaré para que arreglen sus problemas – me zafé de su agarre y me dirigí a la puerta.

\- No, tú no te vas a ninguna parte - susurró en tono amenazante.

\- Edward no puedo creer que prefieras a 'está' en vez de a mí- me señalo.

\- Disculpe, señorita oxigenada, yo tengo nombre.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado, cucaracha?- se acercó a mi peligrosamente.

\- ¿Es sorda, señorita oxigenada?- acorte la distancia que nos separaba.

\- Chicas, ya basta- nos separó Edward- Kate has el favor de retirarte.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto indignada- Aggg, sabes has lo que quieras, ya que igual volverás a mí, como siempre - fue lo último que dijo luego se marchó.

\- Señor Masen yo...yo en serio debo irme, me están esperando en casa.

\- No, no te vayas…yo lamento mucho lo que acaba de ocurrir fue una confusión...

\- Señor Masen usted no tiene que darme explicaciones- dije mirando la alfombra– usted tiene su vida y yo la mía- suspiro- ¿Por qué me mintió?, si quería que me sienta enfadada lo logro- aunque enfado no era lo único que sentía.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa, Isa - me acarició suavemente la mejilla - quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.

\- No hay nada que arreglar, ya le dije señor Masen la única relación que habrá entre usted y yo sólo será laboral.

\- No, no, no - cerró los ojos, y sonreía mientras me tocaba el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar - Isabella Stewart, ¿es que no lo entiendes, no te das cuenta?

\- ¿Entender el que? - pregunté confundida.

\- Me estoy muriendo sin ti, te extraño, te necesito, te amo - me rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Edward...- no, no hagas esto.

\- Déjame seguir - tomó aire - yo...yo te debo una disculpa, no sin duda te debo mucho más, muchísimo que eso, no tengo excusa de mi comportamiento para contigo, fui un imbécil, pero aprendí la lección, te lo juro cambie, por ti, tú me hiciste ver la clase de persona que era, me diste una lección que jamás olvidaré, hoy no se vivir sin ti mi vida - las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas al igual que las de él.

\- Edward, yo...yo no...

\- Por favor, dame una oportunidad, es lo único que pido, no te decepcionare esta vez.

Por un momento estuve tentada a lanzarme sobre él y besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo necesito, pero no, debo mostrarme firme en esto, debo mostrarle que ya no soy la misma chiquilla tanto y hormonal de antes.

\- Señor Masen, por favor le suplico que no insista en este asunto, entienda que usted no me interesa y de todos modos usted tiene novia.

 **Bueno, Isa ha sido muy dura con Edward ¿no creen?, ¿creen que Isabella deba perdonarlo?**

 **Espero leer sus respuestas en los reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización, nos leemos, besos.**

 **Hayley Stewart**


	6. Chapter 6 Capítulo 6

**¡HOLA!**

 **Lamento la demora tuve algunos problemas con el internet, bueno, a pesar de los contratiempos aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, pero antes de empezar a leer quiero darles las gracias a: Guest, Mar91, Adriana Molina y a por los lindos reviews y creo que tienen razón en que Edward deba sufrir un poco más.**

 **Bueno, contestando a sus reviews, actualizo cada 2 días, y gracias por seguir está historia.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDWARD**

Sin más me quede petrificado en medio de esa habitación, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que venir Kate y besarme?, ¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado Isabella justamente en ese momento?, ¿Por qué todo se confabula en mi contra?, ¿es mucho pedir querer ser feliz con la mujer a quien amo?, al parecer la respuesta a aquella pregunta es _"SI, tú no la mereces, ni a ella ni a ser feliz"._

\- Aggg - gruñí, en ese preciso momento me dieron ganas de hacer un berrinche como un niño al que no le dan sus dulces o su juguete favorito, todo salió mal, ¡¿Por qué, porque, porque?! , quería salir corriendo y gritar _"Isabella, perdóname fui un maldito contigo, pero te necesito, te amo"_ , ya sé que suena cursi pero para ser sincero me vale un rábano lo que los demás piensen, solo se dedican a juzgar a los demás como si no tuvieran nada que más que hacer, como si no tuvieran una vida propia.

Me siento un poco tranquilo porque lo único bueno de esta situación fue que pude sacar todo aquello que se había acumulado en mi interior, todo lo que había callado todo este tiempo, exploto como una bomba de relojería, almeno ella ya sabe lo que siento, aunque dudo mucho que crea en mi palabra, como dicen _"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde"_ , y es precisamente lo último que perderé.

 **ISABELLA**

Salí corriendo y llorando de ahí, no quería que me viera así o de lo contrario adivinaría que hay un 40% de sentimientos amorosos, que aunque no me gustaría tenerlos pero ahí están, que siento por él.

No pensaba en lo que hacía o a donde me dirigía solo sé que sentía la fricción de mis piernas y la acera en mis pies, caminaba sin saber mi paradero, por esa calle oscura, lo único en que pensaba era en las palabras de Edward, ¿habría hecho mal en ser tan dura con él?, ¿será que son ciertas sus palaras?, no, no lo creo, si fuera cierto todo lo que me dijo ¿Por qué me mintió otra vez?, ¿Por qué se estaba besando con aquella rubia oxigenada?, ¿Por qué recién ahora me dice que me ama?, ¿Por qué recién ahora le importo?, ¿Por qué recién me busca?.

Fui vagamente consiente de que alguien me seguía, acelere el paso, miré hacia delante y vi a otros sujetos. Se acercaron a mí lentamente, quería correr o hacer algo cualquier cosa pero no podía estaba paralizada, mi terror aumentó cuando los dos me acorralaron contra la pared, me miraron fijamente y sonrieron de una forma sombría y macabra eso aumentó más mi terror, luego me pusieron un paño en el rostro, todo se hizo borroso y me tambaleaba de un lado para otro, todo lo que pensaba fue en Thomas, Renée, Charlie y Edward, lo último de lo que fui consiente fue el sonido de sus carcajadas antes de adentrarme en la oscuridad.

 _Cuando abrí los ojos mire algo azul, más bien celeste, se esparcía por todas las direcciones, me frote os ojos con las manos, comprendí que era el cielo, me incorpore y pude apreciar a niños jugando con alones de futbol, más allá había adolescentes jugando basquetbol, habían varios niños haciendo competencia con sus arcos de madera que flotaban sobre el gran estanque, al extremo sur habían más niños corriendo para que sus cometas vuelen más altos, habían adultos niños apreciando la actuación de un mimo, lo que más me llamo la atención de todos ellos fue una pareja jugaba con su pequeño niño al juego se le sumaron dos adultos más, todos ellos me daban la espalda, luego el que seguramente era el padre, corrió un poco lejos de los demás tenía un disco de color rojo intenso, luego se lo arrojo al pequeño que con mucha agilidad lo atrapo, todos estallaron en aplausos. Lentamente se dieron la vuelta, era mi familia, Edward que tenía a Thomas en brazos, Renée abrazaba efusivamente a un Charlie completamente parado sobre sus extremidades inferiores, yo también estaba ahí sostenía el disco y sonreía, empezaron a acercarse a mí, quería correr hacía ellos abrazarlos pero cuando fui a su encuentro me atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma, eso era al parecer, voltee a ver por donde se iban pero todo se desvanecía, todo se hacía negro._

 _-¡ESPEREN, NO, NO SE VAYAN, NO ME DEJEN!- grité mientras intentaba correr detrás de ellos._

Desperté con un terrible dolor en el cuerpo, tenía los ojos empañados y todo me daba vueltas. Seguí recostada por unos minutos más, no me había percatado de la sangre que escurría de mi cuerpo, entre en pánico y empecé a gritar, busque mi bolso con la mirada, estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, intenté llegar hacia el pero estaba muy débil.

-¡AYUDA!-grité.

La sangre escurría muy rápido, sabía que pronto la pérdida de sangre se llevaría mi consciencia.

No, no podía permitir eso, Thomas debe de estar preguntando por mí al igual que Renée y Charlie, Thomas me necesitaba, le prometí que volvería y veríamos la película de _Bob Esponja_ , a él le encanta ese personaje. Tenía que regresar.

\- ¡AYUDA!-grité con mis últimas fuerzas - por favor - susurre, todo se oscureció nuevamente, lo último que pensé fue _: Thomas, lo siento._

 **SETH**

Estaba dando un paseo con Leah, mi hermana quería conocer el lugar y yo no quería quedarme en casa. Estábamos riendo cuando escuchamos unos gritos.

\- ¡AYUDA!

\- ¿Oíste eso? - preguntó Leah, corrimos hacía dónde provenían los gritos, y ahí estaba una chica bañada en sangre.

\- ¡OH, POR DIOS!- gritó Leah, me acerqué a la chica y revisé sí tenía pulso.

\- Está viva, hay que llevarla a un hospital - ella sacó su teléfono y rápidamente marcó a emergencias.

\- Están en camino - me dijo, estaba intentando detener la hemorragia.

\- Se llama Isabella Stewart - dijo Leah mostrándome su identificación, unos minutos más tarde llegó la ambulancia y rápidamente la subieron en ella, unos oficiales nos hicieron algunas preguntas, le relatamos todo lo ocurrido los últimos diez minutos luego Leah le entrego su identificación, minutos más tardes nos dijeron que podíamos retirarnos, espero que Isabella se recupere, no preguntamos por ella porque no queríamos entrometernos más en este dilema.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, un poco triste el cap. de hoy, ¿ustedes que dicen?, ¿Qué creen que le pasara a Isabella?, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Edward y su familia?**

 **Espero sus respuestas en los reviews. Espero que les guste, hasta la próxima actualización, besos.**

 **Hayley Stewart**


	7. Chapter 7 Capítulo 7

**¡HOLA!**

 **Bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Lamento la demora, mi papá acaparo el ordenador y no me permitió actualizar.**

 **Sin más preámbulos…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDWARD**

Estaba caminando por toda mi oficina, eran 10:30 a.m. y todavía no llegaba Isabella, me inquietaba mucho, ¿y si algo le pasó? , no seguro debe estar atascada en el tráfico, intentaba calmarme pero la inquietud aumentaba cada segundo.

\- Señor Masen, disculpe la molestia, la señora Stewart llamó diciendo que Isabella está en el hospital, y no podrá venir, eso sí no sabe hasta cuándo.

\- Gracias Rose - exclame con voz ahogada- ¿sabes en que hospital está?

Asintió con la cabeza y me lo escribió rápidamente, salí disparado hacia el estacionamiento, una vez dentro del auto acelere al máximo, conduje como loco, me salté varias señales de tránsito hasta que por fin llegué al hospital.

\- Disculpe señorita, podría decirme donde se encuentra la sala de la señorita Stewart - exclame jadeando.

\- Si, mmmm...la señorita Stewart se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, en el tercer piso.

\- Gracias - corrí hacia el ascensor, _respira_ , me decía a mí mismo.

\- ¿Edward?, ¿Edward Masen? - preguntó una señora detrás de mí, me giré para verla.

\- Si, señora, ¿usted es…?- pregunté rápidamente.

\- Renée Stewar, la madre de Isabella- dijo de manera cortante, la notaba nerviosa bueno era más que obvio miraba hacia todos lados, no estaba quieta y se retorcía los dedos, iba a presentarme como es debido, pero ella me corto- no hace falta que se presente, lo conozco muy bien- escupió ácidamente.

-¿Cómo esta Isabella?

Me miro con gesto de confusión, luego se rio de manera sombría, ese acto hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-Es más que obvio que no se encuentra bien dado que esta en cuidados intensivos ¿no?- waoo creo que no le caigo bien, _¿no enserio?,_ me respondió sarcásticamente la vocecita de mi cabeza, no quise ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba, fingí que cerraba mi boca con llave, claro lo hice mentalmente.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Señor Masen?, ¿algún familiar suyo está aquí?- pregunto de repente.

-Sí, tengo un familiar que está en esa habitación- señale el cuarto en donde estaba Isabella.

-No quiera hacerse el payaso- entrecerró los ojos, suspiro- le voy a decir una cosa, y preste atención porque no pienso repetirlo: aléjese de mi hija, ya le arruino la vida una vez no voy a permitir que vuelva suceder-susurro de manera sombría.

-Yo nuca la lastimaría.

-Eso mismo dijo cunado nos conocimos.

-No voy a cometer el mismo error, si merezco su desprecio y el de Isabella pero hare todo lo posible para ganarme de nuevo su perdón….

-¿Y después que?, ¿pasa un buen rato con ella y luego la deshecha como un pañuelo?

-No, no, claro que no…

-Hágame caso, manténgase alejada de mi hija y de mi niet….- se detuvo en seco.

Iba a preguntar qué es lo iba a decir pero no pude ya que alguien grito a mis espaldas.

-¡ABU, ABU RENÉE!- el niño se lanzó a los brazos de Renée.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- pregunto Renée aun con el niño en brazos.

-La señorita me puso una bandita en mi herida- señalo su rodilla.

-Bueno, Thomas pronto estarás mejor, nos vemos pronto- se despidió la enfermera rebatiéndole su cobrizo cabello del niño.

-¿Te has portado bien?- pregunto Renée.

-Sip, ni yore cuando me lavaron- levanto la vista y se encontró con mi perpleja mirada- hola me yamo Thomas, ¿eres amigo de mi abu Renée y mi mami?- pregunto con curiosidad, desvié la mirada hacia Renée en busca de ayuda, pero ella tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Sí, soy amigo de tú mamá, me llamo Edward- extendí mi mano hacia el para estrechársela pero el solo me miro confundido, _¿es enserio?, él es un niño no uno de tus socios,_ me recrimine mentalmente, automáticamente baje la mano- un gusto conocerte Thomas-el pequeño sonrió.

Aquel pequeño acto me envió a mi niñez, ese niño, Thomas es idéntico al niño de las fotos que Esme tenía de mí y mis hermanos cuando éramos niños.

¿Qué demonios?

-Thomas, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunte, aunque era inútil con solo verlo sabía que era mi…..hijo.

-Tengo 5 años, ¿y usted, parece mucho más grande que Erick?- cerré los ojos, cinco, tiene cinco años, mi cabeza ya estaba armando el rompecabezas, todo encajaba, TODO, bien podía estar parado frente a un espejo, salvo que mi reflejo era más joven que yo, mucho más joven, por esto era que Renée e Isabella no me querían cerca de su familia.

-Thomas, cariño porque no vas a alimentar a los peces.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Renée- hasta luego, señor Edward- me sonrió luego corrió hata la pecera que estaba a unas 3 habitaciones de distancia, una chica lo siguió automáticamente.

-¿Quién es el padre de Thomas?- susurre.

-No me corresponde tener esa conversación contigo.

-Creo que merezco una explicación, ese niño…..Thomas es idéntico a mí de niño, él es mi…es mi hijo- no fue pregunta fue una afirmación. Ella se limitó a asentir.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, intentaba procesar esta nueva información, me encontraba en un completo estado de bipolaridad.

Alegría.

Me sentía feliz, muuuuy feliz, por fin tenía a alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo, mi dinero y mi vida. Ya no me sentiría triste al ver a aquellos padres jugando con sus hijos, comprando los víveres en el supermercado, hablando sobre un sinfín de cosas.

Miedo.

Me aterraba saber que una vida dependiera de mí, apenas podía con mi propia existencia, me aterraba saber que yo no sería suficiente para él, temía causarle daño, temía que se decepcionara de mí y me sacara de inmediato de su vida.

Enojo.

Sentía enojo contra Isabella, no tenía el derecho de haberme privado de los cinco primeros años de mi hijo, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primera sonrisa, su primer día de clases, no estuve con él, tenía el derecho de saber de su existencia, pero nada nunca me dijo nada, si esto no hubiera pasado seguiría viviendo en la completa ignorancia. Diría que entiendo la decisión que tomo Isabella, pero no, no la entiendo, lo que paso entre ella y yo fue otro lio no debió ocultar a Thomas de mí.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué, nunca me dijeron nada?- pregunte.

-No es que me ponga de tu parte ni nada de eso, yo insistí que ella te lo dijera, pero al ella no quería perturbarte, lo que ella me dijo es que tú estabas feliz con aquella muchacha, tenía miedo de que la despreciaras y también al niño, por eso no te lo dijo, si obro mal estás en tu total derecho de pedir explicaciones, pero no es conmigo con la que tienes que hablar- suspire intentando calmarme.

-Sí, tiene razón, Isabella y yo tenemos que hablar-me quede viendo aquel pasillo por donde Thomas había desaparecido- por lo que veo Thomas es un niño muy alegre.

-Si, a pesar de las circunstancias él siempre es feliz, nos ayuda mucho en la casa.

-¿Cómo le va en la escuela?- pregunte.

-No, Thomas no asiste a la escuela, estudia en casa- susurro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte pero en ese momento salió el doctor y se dirigió a nosotros.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- rápidamente pregunto Renée.

-Ya está mejor acaba de despertar- Renée sonrió- tiene que estar en reposo por un tiempo, al menos hasta que desaparezcan los moretones de su cuerpo, le daré la lista de medicamentos que ella requiere, de momento tendrá que ir con el ginecólogo, el doctor Snow.

-¿Ginecólogo?- pregunte.

-Sí, la señorita Stewart fue abusada sexualmente, eso le provoco algunas contusiones nada graves, pero me sentiría mejor si ve a un ginecólogo para estar seguros de que no contraiga alguna infección.

La sangre huyó de mi rostro, _violada,_ no, debí escuchar mal, ella no pudo ser violada, mire a Renée, estaba llorando se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar los sollozos.

Juro por lo más sagrado que esos malditos no van a respirar tranquilos por mucho tiempo, no van a salir impunes de esto, no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Podemos verla?- pregunto Renée más calmada.

-Claro, pero primero la trasladaremos a otra habitación- dicho esto el doctor desapareció por las puertas.

Thomas apareció corriendo con unos papeles en las manos, claro siendo seguido de aquella chica morena.

-Abu Renée, mira- señalo los papeles- aquí estas tú, Abu Charlie, mi mami y el señor Edward.

-Oh, es hermoso pequeño, ira directo a la pizarra de dibujos- dijo Renée pellizcándole suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas de Thomas.

-Este es para usted, señor- Thomas me dio un papel en donde estábamos él, Isabella y yo jugando en el parque- ¿cree que le guste a mi mami?- pregunto mostrándome otro dibujo en donde estaban solo ellos dos.

-Es muy bonito, muchas gracias, Thomas- tome el dibujo- estoy seguro que a tú mami le encanara tus dibujos, eres todo un artista estos deberían estar en una galería de arte- el pequeño se sonrojo aún más.

-Gracias, señor.

-Llámame Edward, ¿vale?- Thomas asintió sonriendo.

Thomas pregunto cuando vería a su mamá, se puso muy contento al saber que la vería pronto, hablamos sobre muchas cosas, le pegunte sobre sus dibujos, que le gustaba y que no, que deportes hacía, sobre sus amigos, me sorprendió el hecho de que no tuviera algún amigo solo me dijo que los niños que viven por su casa son muy mimados e irritantes. Thomas era un buen niño es más inteligente que cualquier niño de su edad, Renée se mantuvo en silencio mientras Thomas y yo charlábamos animadamente a la espera de poder ver a Isabella.

Tuvimos que esperar cerca de 15 minutos, Renée tuvo que irse para ver cómo estaba Charlie, me sorprendió cuando me preguntó si podía dejar a Thomas a mi cuidado, y ahí estábamos los tres, Thomas, Emily, era la amiga de Isabella , y yo.

Estaba nervioso no sabía que decirle a Isabella, por un lado quería recriminarle y pedirle una explicación por haberme ocultado a Thomas, y por la otra abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Maldita bipolaridad la mía, decídete.

Ella estaba recostada en la camilla, estaba más pálida de lo normal, odio verla así de vulnerable.

Al principio se sorprendió al verme ahí, luego se puso nerviosa me pregunto por su madre y Thomas, _bien abordemos ese tema lo más calmadamente posible,_ no le grite, o intente no hacerlo, la razón por la que no me lo dijo fue porque me vio con Irina en el centro comercial, preparar una sorpresa para luego darme la noticia de su embarazo.

Le iba a preguntar él porque Thomas no asiste a la escuela, pero en ese momento el pequeño entro tambaleándose parpadeando rápidamente.

-Thomas, bebé, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Isabella sentándose en la cama.

-No, no, no, no, no- repetía una y otra vez, empezó a llorar y a estremecerse.

Isabella se sacó as agujas que tenía incrustadas en su brazo, exclamo un "aggg" al hacer eso, corrió tambaleándose hacia Thomas, la seguí cuando tenía intención de alzarlo Isabella grito:

-¡NO! Déjalo, apártate de él.

-¿Qué, estas bromeando?- pregunte, en ese momento apareció Emily por la puerta.

-Emily sus medicamentos- dijo Isabella, acercándose más a Thomas pero aun sin tocarlo.

-Aquí están- susurro Emily.

Quería hacer algo, pedir ayuda, recogerlo del suelo pero no podía moverme, estaba petrificado observando como mi hijo sufre.

Paso aproximadamente 1 minuto, un maldito y torturoso minuto en el que Thomas estuvo gritando y convulsionando, luego prematuramente se detuvo, rápidamente Isabella lo abrazo fuertemente y le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que ella estaba con él, el solo decía que dolía mucho y que nunca lo dejara, Emily se apresuró a darle una mochila que contenía sus medicamentos, lentamente Thomas empezó a calmarse hasta terminar dormido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Está enfermo no, que es lo que tiene?-pregunte desesperadamente.

-Mi embarazo fue complicado, y en el parto Thomas tardo más de lo debido en nacer, eso le provoco epilepsia- susurro con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, al fin Edward sabe la verdad, ¿creen que debió reaccionar de otra manera?, pobre Thomas ¿Cómo creen que tomara la noticia al saber que tiene un padre, o mejor aún que es Edward su padre?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, besos.**

 **Hayley Stewart**


End file.
